On Top
by ZaKai
Summary: Duo finally finds a way to get Wufei to give in to him. 2x55x2 Implied 1x2x5 and 3x4 at the end. [one shot] Rating for language.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own.

-

**On Top**

**-**

**By: ZaKai Stonewall**

**For: Jania**

**-**

**-**

"Stop looking at me."

Duo raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Wufei scowled in irritation and poked at the campfire. "You're looking at me like a piece of meat."

The long haired pilot snickered. "What do you meeeaaan? We just ate."

The Chinese youth directed a flat stare toward the other teen. "You know as well as I do what I'm talking about."

A grin. "Hmm… Wanna elaborate on what it is you're talking about? Unlike you, I never had the benefit of such prestigious schooling, so my brain just doesn't work very well."

Sighing, Wufei shook his head and said, "We've been out scouting for the last two weeks, and every day that passes you get more obvious." Another poke at the fire. "I'm not into sexual relations with other men."

Duo opened his eyes wide in mock surprise. "Did you just say the _"S" _word?"

"Shut up Maxwell." Wufei said, and irritably tossed a small rock over at the other boy. "I can't believe I was the one who got stuck with you."

"Gee, thanks pal." Duo muttered, his good humor slipping.

A shrug. "You don't know how to keep your pants on. It's no wonder Yuy likes to take missions with you."

The brunet smirked. "Are you serious? I rarely have to start anything with him. It's like, the minute we are relaxing, _he's_ trying to get _me_ into bed."

"Well, if you two are an item, why do you keep staring at me?"

Again Duo's eyes widened, only this time the surprise was unfeigned. "Me… and Heero… an _item_?" A moment of silence then laughter burst out of him. "OOOh _man_! You have _got _to be joking! I mean… I just don't see it. No way. We're just way too different. Besides, I'm not looking for a mate, just sex."

"I see." Wufei said simply.

Duo got up from where he was sitting and plopped down beside the Chinese teen. "So how 'bout it Wufei? It's just you, me and the bedrolls. I'm sure you have plenty of built up sexual tension. I mean, I've been out here with you for _two weeks_, and in all that time you haven't spanked the monkey once!"

"Do you have any idea how crude that sounds?"

Duo rolled his eyes. "Excuuuse me! Next time I'll just say 'masturbate', you politically correct hard ass."

Wufei growled in his throat, and poked the fire again. Suddenly, the other boy scooted closer so that their sides were touching and whispered, "How 'bout poking something _besides_ the fire." This was followed by a small nibbling at his hear and a soft touch on his crotch.

Wufei elbowed Duo away, and glared.

"What is it? Don't like the fact that a guy just felt you up?"

Wufei's eyes darkened.

"Come on Wufei, you need to lighten…" But he was cut off by the dark haired boy's next words.

"I'm not a fucking woman, Maxwell."

Duo blinked. "Yeah, I think I just noticed that, but what does that have to do with…"

Suddenly, the Chinese boy grabbed Duo's shirt, pulled him close and kissed him roughly. When Wufei finally let go, they were both panting hard. "I do not like the idea of you trying to seduce me like a woman. If you want to have sex with me then you'll treat me with some dignity."

Stunned, Duo just nodded trying to regain his mental balance. Had Wufei just insinuated that he was willing to get it on with him? The long haired boy broke from his shock when he felt his pants being undone. Suddenly, he felt his conscious get to him, and he put a hand on Wufei's.

"You know you don't have to if you don't want to… I mean… " He leaned over and sniffed Wufei's breath. "You haven't been at the bottle without me knowing right?"

"Don't be ridiculous, now are we going to do this or what?"

"Yeah, but… I mean… It's just kinda a sudden change…"

Again, Wufei pulled Duo forward by his shirt. When they were close the Chinese teen whispered harshly, "I _don't_ like being treated like a woman. You obviously seem to think of me in some sort of feminine way. I don't like that. If this is what it takes to prove myself then I'll do it."

Duo was totally blown out of the water by this. Wufei wanted to have sex with him because Duo had wounded his fucking _pride_? It was almost laughable, and he did laugh as he was pushed onto his back. "I don't think so!" He yelled, grabbing the other boy, and rolling so that he was on top.

He watched the fury gather in Wufei's eyes as he tenderly caressed the other boy's cheek. "I think I like you on the bottom…" His words were interrupted when Wufei rolled them over, and Duo once more found himself on his back.

Breathing hard, Wufei growled, "_I_ will be on the top. Now shut up so we can get this over with."

Duo wasn't about to agree to that. Shut up? Never. Get it over quickly? What fun was that? He wracked his brain trying to think of how else to irritate the Chinese pilot…

;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Quatre looked down at the plans for the mission, then at the pilots. "Alright, we need to do this in two groups; one group of three, and another group of two. The group with three will travel down this way going south around their main defenses. The group of two will go north and sneak in… here" He pointed to the map.

"Well, I'd be fine being in the two person party." Duo said immediately, and Quatre nodded. Duo was generally for going with only one other person.

"I'll go with Duo."

Quatre looked up in surprise. Both Heero and Wufei had spoken at the same time. _Wufei_ wanted to go with _Duo_? The blond boy watched in surprise as the two Asian youths glared at each other. Quatre didn't need an argument right now and tried to think of a good solution for the problem when Duo spoke up.

"Why don't Heero, Wufei and I go in the group of three?"

Quatre looked from Heero and Wufei who both looked a bit surprised, to Duo who had a smirk on his face. Then to Trowa who said with a glance at the blond and a grin, "I think that's a great idea."

* * *

**The review button is your friiieeend. Push it…come on... review...you knoooow you waaaant tooo. Haha.**


End file.
